


Christmas time

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: How do you introduce a grown demon man to Christmas?





	Christmas time

“What do you mean you've never celebrated Christmas!”  
“My grandfather said it was a worthless day, and my father was not only Japanese where they don't celebrate, but also was raised by a kidnapper. Neither really felt the need when Alexia and I were growing up. Why is this surprising, Cole?” Hayai frowned, looking over at his husband as he prepared the chicken for dinner.  
“I dunno. It's just surprising with how much you like to give gifts. I mean, I obviously have never religiously celebrated it, but gift giving and food seem right up your alley.” The boy had his tablet sitting in front of him, having put it down when he came to the realization. He spoke animatedly, waving his hands excitedly.  
At his husband's shrug, he continued. “Plus the decorations are always so nice. I could totally see you decking out everything. You know how much some people spend on decorating their houses?” He rambled on, and Hayai half listened, having already decided to celebrate however his husband wanted, though obviously that wouldn't stop the younger man from plotting to get him to play along. 

\--

“So guys, what's the first step to get Hayai acquainted to the holidays?” Cole laid on Cam's couch, the baby sleeping on him.  
When no one spoke, Kurai sighed. “Could take him to sit on Santa's lap or something.” When everyone looked at him like he was insane, he replied “What, that's the thing they usually start with.  
“I'm just trying to imagine Hayai, who is much larger than most men who play Santa, sitting in his lap. While it'd be hilarious, I don't think the guy in the suit would agree.” Cam laughed. *Though, if we did have him sit on Santa's lap, I hope you know that you would also have to, Kurai.”  
The man glared a bit at his wife who shrugged. “What would we even gift him? He has too much for us to be able to get him stuff. Maybe it's not bad he doesn't celebrate.”  
Cole glared at him. “I’d like to celebrate with my husband, thank you very much. Plus, the point isn't how to get him to enjoy it. We know him, he'll love it. But it's more how do we introduce it to him?”


End file.
